


Alleyway

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I want it bad, Luke. I want you so bad.”





	Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> For day ten of kinktober. I chose to write frottage.

Alec’s back hit the brick wall of the Hunter’s Moon and Luke’s body immediately pressed up against him as the werewolf kissed him again. He could taste the alcohol on Luke’s lips and knew he was just as drunk. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this in the alleyway. Anyone could walk by and see them, but Alec found that he couldn’t pull away from Luke, especially when the werewolf started grinding against him.

Alec moaned into their kisses and started to thrust his hips against Luke, but the werewolf grabbed his hips and held him still, making Alec whimper. Luke kissed him again, this time there was less desperation. “How bad do you want to come, Alec?” Luke whispered against his lips, one hand trailing down the shadowhunter’s chest. He cupped Alec’s cock through his pants and slowly began to rub it, making Alec groan and dig his fingers into Luke’s shoulder. 

“Don’t tease me.”

“I don’t have anything on me,” Luke said. “So tell me, how bad do you want to come?”

Alec whimpered softly and rubbed against Luke’s hand. He cupped Luke’s face and kissed him hard. “I want it bad, Luke. I want you so bad.”

Luke smiled and returned the kiss, though it was much gentler. His fingers found Alec’s zipper and he slowly undid it and reached inside to find Alec wasn’t wearing any underwear. He chuckled. “Someone came prepared.”

“Not prepared enough though,” Alec said. “I knew I should have grabbed something.”

“It’s okay,” Luke said, kissing Alec again. “There are other ways to get off.” He pushed Alec’s pants down before pulling back enough to push his own down far enough to release his cock. Alec’s hands wrapped around it and Luke groaned, head falling to Alec’s shoulder as the shadowhunter stroked him. After a couple more seconds, he pushed Alec’s hand away and grabbed the man’s hips, pulling him close.

Alec moaned as Luke started to grind against him, making their cocks brush against each other. He wrapped his arms around Luke and moved with him, kissing the werewolf. “By the angel..” He mumbled, fingers digging into Luke’s back. “Oh fuck Luke!”

He had been on edge for most of the night and with Luke’s teasing at the party it didn’t take long for him to come. Alec dropped to his knees seconds after and took Luke’s cock into his mouth. Luke gripped Alec’s hair and thrust a couple of times before coming himself. Alec wiped his mouth and looked up at Luke who smiled and extended a hand towards him. “How about we go back to my place for round two?”

“I would love too.”


End file.
